1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having back-up power during battery replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, run on battery power. When a battery runs low and the user replaces the battery with another one rather than charging it, the mobile phone must be powered off, which may result in data loss.